


Darling

by Clyptonite



Category: Carry On- Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Intense fluff, M/M, My first fic, When they wake up the morning after Chapter 62, literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clyptonite/pseuds/Clyptonite
Summary: "Simon Snow is never going to call me darling."(I don't have the book with me so quotes might be slightly off, just let me know.)





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new account, I used to be 221Cleophas

I wake up at least an hour before Snow. I'm sitting at the end of the couch where he's sleeping and I spend almost the entire hour watching him sleep. I've done so excessively in the past, but it's different now. I don't know what I'm expecting when he wakes up. It's not like he's going to pull me into one of his expert kisses and tell me "Good morning, darling." 

Simon Snow is never going to call me "darling." 

Just as I'm thinking this, he begins to stir. He sits up slowly and yawns in a way that should be criminal. It takes him a few seconds to notice me but when he does, he grins. It's a slow grin, taking over his face inch by inch. 

He pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling his waist, leans into me slightly and says, "Good morning, darling." Then he kisses me. 

I pull back for a moment, and our lips are still touching when I mumble, "Don't call me darling." He just chuckles. 

Aliester Crowley I'm living a charmed life.


End file.
